


I crack the codes, you end the war

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux is a spy for the republic, M/M, he and poe are married, hux's first name is sheev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux was in truth a spy playing the long game for the Republic, which only Leia and Poe knew about.</p><p>But now the war is coming to its end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I crack the codes, you end the war

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=1073466#cmt1073466) prompt

General Hux loyalty was beyond question. He came from a family that had lost everything with the fall of the Empire. He oversaw the program that turned children into perfect, obedient soldiers. He had ordered the destruction of the New Republic’s capital system.

His loyalty was without question. The mistakes he had made (a storm trooper had freed their most important prisoner, his friction with Kylo Ren led to confusion in the chain of command, the strike on Hosnia had been on the day the majority of the Fleet was doing drills near Mon Cala, the Resistance was somehow warned in time about being the next target) could be excused. He was human. Humans made mistakes. But his loyalty was without doubt.

/

General Organa called in the leaders of the Resistance to an emergency meeting. Admiral Ackbar, Admiral Antilles, Commander Dameron, Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca and more.

“This morning we received the location of Supreme Leader Snoke”, she announced. “We’ll attack immediately. Do not try to capture him even if it seems possible and if you kill him make sure he’s dead. I’ll leave Kylo Ren to the Jedi”, her voice trembled only slightly when she said his name. “But General Hux is to be taken alive under any circumstances.” Her eyes flickered to Poe for just a moment.

“Do we know what kind of defences Snoke’s base has?” Admiral Antilles asked.

“Shields of the same strength as those on the Starkiller Base, so we cannot go for an airstrike”, she explained. “The temple he is using sits on top of a plateau and is easily defensible. There are only two entrances. Fortunately we have the blue prints of the temple.”

“And we can trust the source of these blue prints?” Admiral Statura asked.

Leia smiled. “We can. R2D2 had fortunately been involved in an attack on this very temple during the clone wars.”

“How many ground troops?” Poe asked.

“One battalion of elite force stormtroopers and the entire knighthood of Ren as well as maintenance staff and officers.”

“Air Force?”

“The Finalizer is stationed in orbit around the planet and Snoke’s base itself has another twenty TIE fighters.”

“That is very precise information”, Parmich said what they had all been thinking. “Can we trust the source?”

“We can.” Leia’s tone left no room for protest. “We’ll attack them with everything we have. You have your orders, now go.”

/

When Leia stepped onto Zigaloo she inadvertently thought about the stories her father had told her about this planet. How it had seemed actively malevolent and hateful towards him and Obi-Wan. Back then she had thought he had exaggerated but now that she was here she could feel it. The Dark Side permeated this planet from the air she was breathing to the soil she was standing on. No wonder Snoke had chosen it as his base. 

The Finalizer had been destroyed and Poe was chasing the last TIE fighters together with his squadron. Finn’s information about stormtrooper training and tactics had been the deciding factor in this battle. Without him they would’ve never made it this far. 

Luke had taken Rey to take care of Kylo. “I’ll try to bring him back alive”, he had said to her and she had tried not to give the word try too much weight in her thoughts. Perhaps it would be better if Ben died here.

Now all they had to do was to find Snoke. Leia had gone with her troops not only to lead them but also to have the possibility to kill Snoke herself if she could. But so far no one had found a single trace of him and Leia couldn’t feel him. But as soaked as this planet was in the Dark Side she doubted that she would unless he stood right in front of her.

Two soldiers approached her. They had taken a prisoner, a man she recognised immediately even though she hadn’t seen him in years.

“General Hux, Ma’am”, one of the two soldiers who had the man in question between them said. “We found him over Snoke’s corpse.”

A fact that visibly confused them.

Leia looked at Hux. “Is he dead?”

“You should burn the remains to make sure”, Hux replied. “Is Ren - ?”

“Luke and Rey are taking care of him”, Leia replied. Then she added to the confusion when she hugged him tightly. “Thank you.” After she let go, she said, “Take these cuffs off, lieutenant. He’s done more for us than you can imagine and he’s been sorely missed. Then call Commander Dameron and tell him to join us.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Hux rubbed his wrists. “Is he okay?”

Leia nodded. “He’s fine.”

“Thank the stars”, Hux sighed. “It’s over. It’s finally over.” The relief in his voice was palpable.

Poe’s black and orange X-Wing was landing and Poe jumped out of it as soon as he could and ran over to them.

“Sheev!” 

“Poe!”

Leia smiled as she watched their reunion. There was laughter and tears and kisses and both of them talking at the same time. She had asked more of them than of anyone else fighting in this war. And it was good to see they had both made it out alive.

/

The fact that General Hux of all people had been on their side the whole time had swept through the entire Resistance before they had even made it back to D’Qar. Finn had thought it was only a rumour until he saw Hux stand next to Poe and BB8 when they were back on base.

The man next to Poe had little to do with what Finn remembered about General Hux. There was no sneer on his face, his composure was relaxed instead of rigid and his ginger hair fell loosely around his head. 

“Hey, BB8”, no-Hux greeted the little astromech. “Thanks for keeping an eye on him out there”, he said and patted BB8’s head.

BB8 chirped happily and rolled a bit closer.

Poe noticed Finn and Rey standing there and waved them over. 

As they approached Hux noticed them as well and broke out into a huge smile. 

“You’re Finn, right?” He asked.

Finn nodded. He still couldn’t believe that Hux was on the Resistance’s side the whole time. If anyone had asked him he’ have said that Hux was the most loyal of them all. But then of course he had been supposed to think that.

Hux hugged him. “Thank you.”

Finn was more than a little surprised. “For what?” He asked bemused.

“For saving Poe. I had had hoped the reconditioning wouldn’t take but it was still not a 100% guarantee that you’d defect right in that moment.”

“Wait what? You sabotaged the reconditioning?”

“Just the last one. I’ve seen you, Finn. All that empathy and loyalty you displayed during you training…and you’re smart. You knew you needed a pilot to escape. And fortunately Poe’s reputation precedes him even among the First Order.”

“And you knew the whole time?” Rey asked Poe.

“Let’s put it like this: if he hadn’t told me, I’d have filed for divorce”, Poe replied.

“You’re married?” Finn asked.

“Eight years”, Poe grinned.

“Of which we saw each other for three at most”, Hux added.

“But when Kylo Ren captured you – “

“It was a gamble”, Poe admitted. “But one I was willing to make.”

“There were bigger things at stake than our lives”, Hux agreed. “But thanks to you the story had a happy ending.” He smiled at Finn.

/

“It’s strange to think the war is over”, Poe said. It was more than a day later and he and Hux were safely ensconced in Poe’s room. Hux lay on his back while Poe traced invisible patterns on his naked stomach. The last time they had actually been in the same room together had been more than a year ago although they had been able to send messages to each other over coded comlinks. 

“It’s not”, Hux replied. “The First Order has taken a major blow but it’s still out there.”

“I’m not sure how far Leia wants to pursue them into the Unknown Regions”, Poe said.

“If she doesn’t they’re going to come back. They are so certain of what they are doing, it’s crazy. Crazy and scary.” Hux got a faraway look in his eyes that Poe was only too familiar with . He pulled him back by placing a single kiss on the middle of his chest.

“You’re thinking about your father.”

“Not only but yes.”

“You and Finn are the proof that the conditioning doesn’t work”, Poe reassured him.

“I killed five planets full of people”, Hux said. “They’re going to put me on a trial and probably execute me anyway.”

“Sheev Hux, maybe”, Poe replied. “But not Sheev Dameron. He’s a hero after all.”

“When did we decide that I would take your name?”

“Eight years ago. You said when this was over you’d have no use for your family name ever again.”

Hux smiled. “Sheev Dameron”, he said, wrapping his lips around the words as if he wanted to feel them on his tongue. “Sounds good.” He kissed Poe slowly, savouring how his lips felt and their bodies pressed together. For the first time in years he could take his time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
